Game: Survival
A game with Toothless100 as GameMaster and Pinguinus as '' taking place in the WWZ expansion. GAME ''Please make your character and choose location. I am Frank! In Chicago! You are in a deserted street in Chicago. There is one road leading east, one leading west, and yours leads north. There is the sound of moaning zombies to the north and east, and the sound of an engine being started to the west. Which direction will you take? I'm going west. BTW, I have an M24 sniper rifle. Aren't you lucky :P You go west for a few minutes, and the sound of the engine gets louder. It sounds like it is just round the corner, but suddenly you are ambushed by zombies. They come from all four directions, so you can only shoot one at a time, and it will only take them two turns to reach you. That's not good. I'm just gonna turn north-west and run, hoping none of the zombies can grab me as I run by. North-west would take you right through a house window :P You dive through it, shattering the glass, but it is not barricaded, so it is doubtful anyone lives here. The first zombie has made it to the window, but only one can fit in at a time. You are now in a more defendable position. I fire at the first zombie, rolling a 6 and blowing it's head off. I reload quickly. A second zombie begins to clamber through the window. (BTW, don't forget Dawn Of The Dead). I roll a 2, killing it instantly. The third zombie is at the window. I roll a 6. The fourth zombie is at the window. I roll a 4, blasting that zombie's head clear off! I peak out the window, to see if there are any more out there. There are no more for now. But there is a distant moaning that is getter louder. The ceiling above your head creaks. I leave the house, and head west. You continue west, and come across a young man desperately trying to start the engine of his car. Five zombies are pounding on the windows and doors, though they have not seen you yet. If they were to see you, they would take three turns to reach you. I fire at the closest zombie, rolling a 4 and killing it. When the zombies come to me, I yell at the young man, telling him to run away and save himself. The man ignores you, instead finally starting up his car. The zombies are two turns away from you, but he drives straight through them all. Their various body parts are splattered all over the place. He gets out of the car and walks over to you. "Thanks. I don't think I could have done that if you hadn't distracted them." Attracted by the engine noise, and horde of zombies you attracted with you gunshots even earlier come round the corner. There are fifteen, just two turns away from you. There are another five coming from the other end of the road (also two turns away from you) and no intersections between you and them. There are several house, but most are boarded up. I jump on on top of the car, gesturing for the man to do the same. I then roll a 5, missing. The zombies can't get to me when I'm on top of the car. I can just sit up there and fire at will. Can I keep rolling until they're all dead? Can't they? Dammit. Yes, alright. You fire away until they're all dead. Another man, dressed in a smart suit (don't ask) comes out from a narrow gap between two houses. "You are clearly an efficient dispatcher of zombies," he says. "I have a quest for you, if you would care to help me." What's in it for me? Trust you to ask. "A reward." "Sorry pal, I need more than that. Money's no good, BTW. Neither is food: I can find my own food. Same with water. I've got a really good weapon. I have no need of transportation, or shelter. I'm doing just fine. I see no reason to do this. If you like, though, you can come travel with me." "If you don't want to try, then fine. Regardless of what you require, I'm sure you'd have liked the things you would have got. Anyway, if you won't take the quest, I'll go. I have no reason to travel with you. Goodbye." He walks off. Category:Games